


One So Very Valuable

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech), someawkwardwhitebech



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Delta, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Cute, Cutesy, Delta Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, M/M, Omega Verse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stark Tower, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Just some cute moments between these two.





	1. Affixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is so affixed with the soulmate mark- he swears he's seen it before but he's only a small idea where.

The alarms blared red, loud and screaming as the Avengers struggled from their rooms.

"It's 5 in the morning! They couldn't wait any longer?!"

The owner of the tower was aggressive in the mornings without coffee.

Loki simply conjured up his usual and popped it into existence, "Here."

* * *

The Mage was simply sitting on the counter top, right next to the coffee machine and the microwave, reading a book like he did every morning.

But this book was different then the previous ones he'd read.

It was_ affixed_ with several topics surrounding soulmarks.

* * *

"Thanks," Stark grumbled again, sipped from the cup, and kept his focus on the rest of the pajama-clothed Avengers.

The rest of the Avengers clouded the kitchen, grouping to plan out their attacks and defenses.

Marks of several colors, shapes, and sizes stood out in the room to the God.

A gold star on Tony's neck, Steve's American flag mark nearly made him laugh, and Nat's red bow and arrow stood out clear to him.

Clint had a semi-visible one beneath his shirt collar, knives marked and wrapped with widow bites.

His eyes gathered up information quickly, matching thoughts with thoughts and spotting familiar ones from the book that matched with personalities in the tower.

But when a certain Spiderling joined the kitchen scene, a green-winged snake, appeared brighter and more loosely-flowing in his eyes.

He was so breathless and distracted that he'd missed the Captain calling his name.

His green eyes traveled to Rogers in seconds and narrowed, "I apologize, I missed this conversation completely."

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay, you don't usually stare off into space. That's Peter's and Tony's thing."

Tony protested against that comment before chugging his coffee and calling his suit.

"Loki, you, Peter, and Clint can take the tower top. Ranged weaponry only please, Peter, use your webs to stick them to walls or anywhere, Loki, you already know, and Clint, explosive arrows are a no go. They have hard shells that have already proven useful against explosives."

The Mage merely nodded, eyes drifting back to the glowing snake on the Spiderling's neck.

He took into account his own soulmark, the mark of a spider's bite painted with acid green and crimson blood, which rested on his left hip for the world to never know about.

The snake mark that matched Peter's was on his other hip, marked against pale skin and meant to only be seen between him and his soulmate.

The realization slipped into his mind and he shook it to rid himself of the thought.

He demanded the norns not to mate him with a mortal and here he was.

Mated to a mortal.


	2. Cuddles

Loki had been their "prisoner" for years now- coming and going with their missions.

He only stayed for one specific reason- and person.

He made one certain young adult a promise, and he was keen on keeping to it.

Not to die and not to leave his side.

* * *

"Hey," the soft voice entered his focused mindset and those green eyes shifted slightly.

"Peter?"

"The others were worried- I'm also- are you?"

The mage glanced up, shifting to put his book, opening and half-read down the pages, in his lap.

He patted the cushion next to him and invited the other into his personal space, an arm wrapping around the younger male's waist when he was situated.

Peter leaned against the other's chest and shoulders, resting his head against the other's head. 

His hand found the God's and intertwined their fingers together, speaking more in a hushed, soft tone, "He got you good earlier. Aren't you hurt?"

"Hush, love, it's merely a flesh wound. For a God with immortality, it's simply a bruise on yourself."

Peter smiled softly, "That's good and all but doesn't it use your seidr?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, quite so, though it recovers faster than it dispenses."

They spent a few soft, quiet moments just cuddles up until Peter adjusted again and disrupted the God's focus with a tender kiss to his cheek.

"Love?"

The Spiderling curled up against the other, turning to press a chaste kiss to the mage's neck, "Can you talk to me?"

The God hummed, glancing over for a moment in thought, "About what?"

"Anything. I just wanna hear you, that's all."

Loki seemed lost for a moment, his eyes full of fond love for this soulmate of his, his Delta.

"Please, Alpha?"

He sighed before smiling, "Alright, you win. Let's discuss magic, shall we?"


End file.
